staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 sierpnia 1991
TP1 8.30 "Przyjemne z pożytecznym" 8.45 Wiadomości poranne 8.55 Teleferie: "Góry, górki i pagórki" - "Orawa" 9.20 Kino teleferii "Safari" (7) - serial produkcji czechosłowackiej 9.50 Wadowice - reportaż 10.00 IV pielgrzymka papieża Jana Pawła II - msza św. przed kościołem św. w Wadowicach 12.30 Dynastia - serial produkcji USA 13.20 Aktualności Telegazety 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 IV pielgrzymka papieża Jana Pawła II - I pozdrowienie uczestników ŚDM 18.00 "Murphy Brown" - serial produkcji USA 18.25 Rozmowa z rzecznikiem praw obywatelskich - prof. Ewą Łętowską 18.45 Dobranoc - "Makowy chłopczyk" 19.00 Wiadomości 19.30 IV pielgrzymka papieża Jana Pawła II - Czuwanie modlitewne z młodzieżą 22.00 Dynastia - serial produkcji USA 22.50 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 Jutro w programie 23.15 "Murphy Brown" - serial produkcji USA (wersja oryginalna) 23.40 BBC - World Service TP2 7.55 - 10.15 Telewizja śniadaniowa 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 CNN 8.10 Język angielski (24) 8.40 "W labiryncie" - serial TVP 9.30 Magazyn Telewizji Śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN 10.15-16.45 Przerwa 16.45 Powitanie 17.00 "Ekostres" - Gady i pejzaże - magazyn ekologiczny O. Wieczorka (z Katowic) 17.30 "Cudowne lata" - Jaki ojciec taki syn - serial produkcji USA 18.00 Aktualności (z Katowic) 18.30 "M.A.S.H" - serial produkcji USA (14) 19.00 "Rebusy" - teleturniej Wojciecha Pijanowskiego 19.30 Wieczory Chopinowskie - Ballady i... cz. II Wojciech Świtała, Kevin Kenner - fortepian, Jerzy Zelnik - teksty literackie 20.00 "Dorastanie" (2) - serial TP 21.00 "Na pograniczu czepotu" - Tadeusz Bradecki 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Adam Makowicz gra Gerschwina 22.00 Studio Sport - Sprawozdanie z międzynarodowego meczu piłki nożnej Polska - Francja 22.55 "Telewizja nocą" 23.40 CNN 23.50 Program na czwartek TP Katowice 14.00 Retransmisja progr. satelitarnego "CNN" 15.55 Opowieści byczka - ser. film. dla dzieci 16.20 Studio Regionalne 16.30 "Przywołanie z pamięci" - Stanisław Horak - progr. W. Głowacza 17.00 I Festiwal Artystów Chrześcijan - występ zespołu "Spirtuals Singers" 17.20 Studio Regionalne - Bliżej prawa - mag. pod red. Ewy Kozik 17.40 "Dwójka piłkarska" - reportaż A. Sobka 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Studio Regionalne 18.40 "Historia pewnej taśmy" - serial film. prod. angielskiej (5) 19.10 Studio Regionalne ScreenSport 8.00 Tenis ziemny — Volvo Tour 9.30 Kolarski wyścig w Hesji 10.00 Bilard 11.00 Wyścigi motorówek 12.00 PRO Superbike 13.00 Go — mag. sportów motorowych 14.00 Tenis ziemny — liga niemiecka 15.00 Lekka atletyka — zawody w Anglii 16.00 PRO Superbike 16.30 Tenis ziemny — Canadian Open (kobiety) 18.00 Surfing zawodowców 18.30 Jet Ski Tour 19.00 Golf — mistrzostwa USA 21.00 Formula 3000 — mistrzostwa Japonii 22.00 Motocross w Anglii 23.00 Baseball: mecz New York — Chicago Pro 7 8.20 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 9.10 Planet der Affen — ser. 10.05 Das Hause am Eaton Place — ser. 10.55 Sheriff Cade — ser. 11.45 Vicki — ser. 12.10 Perfect stranger — ser. 12.35 Tennis, Schlaeger und Kanonen — ser. 13.20 Duell im Atlantik — woj. film USA 15.00 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 15.50 Wiadomości 16.05 Lassie — ser. 16.30 Gwiazdy i zwierzęta 16.40 Mein Freund Ben — ser. 17.05 Vicki — ser. 17.30 Wiadomości 17.45 Die Faelle des Harry Fox — ser. 18.30 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 20.15 Meine Geisha — film fab. ang. 22.20 Spenser — ser. 23.10 Die Duellisten — film fab. ang. 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Starsky and Hutch — ser. 1.50 55 Tage in Peking — film przyg. USA 4.20 Hitchhiker — ser. RTL Plus 9.45 Zehn kleine Negeriein — film dla dzieci 11.00 Showladen 11.35 Die wilde Rose — ser. 12.10 Buck Rogers — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.10 Der Hammer — ser. 13.35 Klan z Kalifornii — ser. 14.25 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.10 Ruf des Herzens — ser. 15.55 Chips — ser. 16.45 Riskant 17.10 Der Preisist heiss — quiz 18.00 Ihr Auftritt Al Mundy — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.20 Zurueck in die Vergangenheit — ser. 20.15 Oskar hat die Hosen voll — kom. franc. 22.00 Anpfiff — mag. piłkarski 23.00 Stern TV 23.35 Aktualności 23.45 Evil Nightmare — hor. USA Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — ser. 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 Młodzi lekarze — ser. 12.00 Maude — ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 14.00 True Confessions 14.30 Inny świat — ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes — ser. 18.30 Bewitched — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight 20.30 Anything for Money — ser. 21.00 V — serial 22.00 Wiseguy — ser. 23.00 Love at First Sight 23.30 The Hitchhiker — ser. 24.00 Mickey Spillane’s Mike Hammer 1.00 Twist in the Tale — ser. FilmNet 7.00 Big Fella — dr. 9.00 Ten Who Dared 11.00 Overboard — kom. 13.00 Berlin Blues — dr. 15.00 Columbo Goes to the Guillotine 17.00 Marie 19.00 Eddie Murphy: Raw — kom. 21.00 Passport to Terror — thril. 23.00 Night Club Special 1.00 The Blob 3.00 Boom! — dr. 5.00 Trapper Count War — thril.